Another Dimension
by beguh003
Summary: Caroline Forbes has a deep dark secret that only she knows. Klaus, the captain of the guard, wants to discover it. And when he does, he is torn between the two people he loves the most.


CAROLINE

The white ball of fire mocked her in all its freedom. What a curious thing, the moon, she thought. A fascinating rock that needs to fall from the sky. For being so arrogant. Reigning above her head like it's the only beauty left in this world - or rather - out of this world. Yet she envied its liberation, cut off from the rest of the world, only an observer, openly judging people without getting evil looks thrown at it, unless you counted Caroline's scowl. It comforted her as well as aggravated her. A place with endless possibilities, but she was not up there, with the white ball of fire. She was a million miles below, finding a way to escape, to loosen the shackles, to feel the world again. In truth, she was not bound by shackles or chains. She was treated as a luxury prisoner, with her own bed chambers and a connected room to bathe. She wore eloquent dresses. A particularly favourite of hers was one the Prince gave her, a ball gown, it looked like ribbons of water, beautifully blue, soft and complimentary to her hips. Her bust was covered in silver jewels, while the silken fabric grazed her thighs. She was supposed to wear it tonight, and no doubt the crown prince wanted a show. Pick the most beautiful woman at court, and waltz the night away. Caroline was to be a Lady that night, not a prisoner. Lady Caroline, they would call her, but she was not going to the ball. Despite the Prince's enriching and charming looks, he was not handsome enough to tempt her.

Someone knocked on her chambers. Caroline was startled, no one ever knocked, they just busted through the door. Caroline stared at the door for a while until she realised she had to say "come in" for the door to open. Instead, she opened the door herself. There stood a guard, Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline recognised him to be the Captain of the Guard. The light from the foyer window hit him perfectly. In that moment, he was illuminated into a copper-coloured human, melded with the gold of his armour. He shone bright as a fresh coin, Caroline saw such beauty in him.

"I'm here to escort you to the ball," Klaus said, sternly.

"Shouldn't it be the Prince?" Caroline said, crossing her arms. "He's the one that invited me."

"He has a reputation to uphold," Klaus replied.

"Are you saying that I would taint his reputation, ser?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, now put your gown on." Caroline scowled at the captain. He was the Prince's right hand man, and already she hated him as she hated the Prince.

"Why did he ask for me anyway? There are fairer ladies at court," Caroline said, retreating back into her room. Klaus' armour chinked together and he walked in behind her. He kept one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Perhaps because you're quite the dancer. It is a ball after all, Caroline," Klaus said. Caroline didn't want to think about how effected she was by hearing the Captain say her name, she had bigger things to worry about, like how the hell to get out of here.

"How do you know that I'm quite the dancer?"

"I've watched you waltz alone in your bed chamber, love," Klaus said, mockingly smiling at her. Caroline felt the hot heat rising.

"You've been watching me?" Caroline said, an edge as sharp as Klaus' sword in her voice.

"Indeed. It is my duty to do so," Klaus said. "Like how you yearn to be as free as the moon." Klaus walked back outside her chambers. "Be ready in less than 5 minutes, Lady Caroline." And with this, he walked away. Caroline always thought she was a master at keeping the book of herself closed. How had Klaus managed to read her? Was she that obvious? Caroline was skilled at being introverted. Perhaps Klaus was too good. Regardless of that, Caroline found herself in the ball gown after swearing she wasn't going to attend. Klaus knocked on the door again. Caroline opened it. Klaus smiled at her, admiringly.

"You look ravishing, Lady Caroline. May I escort you to the ball?" Klaus said, a hint of smouldering sweetness in his voice. He held out his arm for her. Caroline prayed to the gods that her blush was mistaken for powder. She linked her arms with his and he guided her to the great hall where the royal ball was underway.

KLAUS

Klaus had positioned himself near the main entrance searching for wayward behaviour. The King was sat at the head table with his Queen, all superior and powerful in equal measure, next to him. Royals did not relish in disorderly peasant dancing, which was the only entertaining way to dance. Royals only settled for slow, mannered dancing which was so tedious to watch. Except for Stefan, he happened to be the liveliest royal of them all. He was a young Prince, a bachelor in need of a wife. Stefan enjoyed his liberation and status, but he was not arrogant as people might expect. He was a humble man; he was not an elitist which Klaus admired him for. As the captain of the guard, Klaus was part of the staff. He was not among the name of servants, but he still had no name for a worthy lady's hand. Klaus knew Stefan dismissed his status in love of his character. Klaus got on so well with the young prince, he perceived Stefan as his brother.

Klaus glanced over to where Stefan was dancing; he had already given his attention to Lady Caroline. Klaus respected the beauty of this woman, but something seethed beneath that exquisite façade. Stefan was certainly taken by her, but he ought to be careful. Women can be lethal in every way, especially when they are utterly stunning, as Caroline was that night. The way her dress danced around her sleek and prepossessing legs caught the attention of every gentleman in the room. Her hair, the colour of the sun creamed around her head like waves of ribbon. She had a smile that brought light into the already golden room; her rosy lips were too holy to be pure. Klaus wondered how such precision can produce such lies. How did Caroline Forbes come to be a criminal? She looked so angelic, it seemed impossible. Klaus knew he ought to be scanning the room, but all he could do was stare at her. Her flawless champagne skin was waiting to be touched. Every inch of her was suave and effortless; it had reduced all the other women to ashes.

"She's quite the charmer," a voice said next to him, breaking him of his gaze.

"What?" Klaus asked, turning his attention to his second in command, Elijah.

"I said, she's quite charming," Elijah replied. Klaus looked back at Lady Caroline who was still dancing with the crown prince.

"Yes well, she's expected to be. The dangerous ones always are the most charming." Klaus said, watching her being spun around by Stefan.

"Are you jealous, captain?" Elijah asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Klaus gave him a stern look which was enough to have Elijah retreat from him and go back to his post. Klaus thought about Elijah's question. It was relatively bold coming from Elijah; he and Klaus talked often enough but it was generally strictly business, no casual banter. But it was a question that caught Klaus' attention. Could it be true? Was he truly jealous of his best friend? Klaus left his pondering sentiments for another time, he had to focus on protecting the King. But still, as his eyes scanned the room, they would linger for a moment or two around the brightest woman in the room. Her laugh was elegant; it caused Klaus to smile which was rare for the captain of the guard. She met his stare for a second; Klaus immediately flicked his eyes away from her. Klaus could feel her stare melting into him and he was hoping it wasn't going to affect him, but it did. It made him burn as if she was baking him over an open fire, but instead of being burned, he felt cherished. Why was she looking at him? Klaus wondered. He wanted her to stop, but didn't want her to stop. It was a complex situation. Thankfully, his duty saved him as a disturbance required Klaus' immediate attention.

CAROLINE

Caroline continued to look in the captain's direction where he was controlling a situation that got out of hand. He left the ballroom and was out in the landing. She could still see him and he scowled at the culprit who caused the commotion. He certainly didn't look like that when he was staring at her all night. She considered the captain for a moment, but dismissed him when Prince Stefan caught her by the hand. The Prince was making her blush all night, and she was as taken by him as he was by her. She thought she hated him, but one night dancing with him made her forget that she was his prisoner. He proved himself, and Caroline was grateful that he did. But nothing could ever happen between them because she was a prisoner, not fit to be a princess and by extension, the Queen of Alska. But he was handsome and had a surprising character to him. Caroline was unaware of his humility considering all the stories she'd heard of his wild behaviour. But who was to say one cannot be wild and humble at the same time? He pulled her away from the light, away from the people dancing and whispering about them. He took her outside to the balcony and they were stood under the showers of starlight.

"Lady Caroline, I hope you know how important you are, especially in the absence of my brother," Stefan said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, leaning one elbow against the balcony.

"My brother is away, I seek company; I'm lonelier than ever. When I had to address all the prisoners, I couldn't keep my eyes off you." Stefan pulled her close, and Caroline stared into his eyes. He'd only want Caroline to be one of his mistresses, nothing special. He could never court her; she was too illegal. She was a danger. But Prince Stefan trusted her for some reason, and he shouldn't have. But he's one of very little people who ever gave her a chance. He skimmed his hand over her cheek and it made her shiver.

"Tell me," Stefan whispered. "What did you do?"

"A tale to share for another time perhaps, your grace. I'm rather concerned about why you dragged me out of the dungeons and into one of your luxury bed chambers." Caroline took a step back, drawing a line between them, one that she hoped she would never cross.

"Because, I wish to court you," Stefan said.

"You can't, I'm a-

"Lady. You're a lady. Listen, only you and I know you were ever a prisoner. All the high-born royals don't concern themselves with the dungeons. They think it's full of grime that would taint their pretty little reputations." Stefan explained, trying to get close to her again.

"No, what about the guards?" Caroline asked, taking a step back.

"What guards? You mean the ones under my authority? They won't tell a soul. They are loyal men," Stefan said.

"What about Klaus?" Caroline said. "I think he doesn't trust me."

"Niklaus will do as I say. Not only because I'm his prince, but because I'm his friend." Stefan leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her face away and he caught her cheek instead. "Do you have to be do coy, Caroline?" Caroline was not being coy. Yes, she could appreciate the prince's charm, but she was not going to risk anything for a chance at romance. Prince Stefan had his reputation to uphold, and Caroline had hers. She wasn't taking any chances.

KLAUS

Klaus was ordered by the King to search for Stefan once he had sorted the commotion out. Klaus perused the room but it all seemed dull, which could only mean he wasn't there. The glow the room had was gone too, the glow produced by Caroline Forbes. They must have run off together, to seek solitude, to be unobtrusive together. Klaus pretended that it didn't bother him as he went around the castle to hunt them down. Once Klaus got out onto the landing, he heard voices from the nearest balcony. Klaus knew it was wrong, but he slowly crept up to the door that was slightly ajar. There Klaus found the two talking, a little too close for comfort. But they seemed very comfortable. It made Klaus' blood boil. He silently growled to himself before intruding into their quiet moment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your grace. But the King wishes to see you," Klaus said, a slight edge to his voice that he hoped he'd contain soon.

"Of course," Stefan said. He bowed to Caroline and kissed her hand. Klaus was rather grateful Caroline wore an arm-length glove to ensure less skin contact. "Niklaus, could you please escort the lady back to her chambers, I think we're all a little exhausted." Klaus bowed his head to the prince before he walked out.

It was just the two of them left, Caroline was staring over the balcony and Klaus just stared at her. He was thinking about getting to the point, and escorting the lady back, but he lingered there for a moment. He walked until he stood beside her, gazing at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Caroline said, her eyes flitting to one start then the other. Klaus gawked at Caroline's unbelievably ravishing face.

"Yes," Klaus agreed. Caroline looked at Klaus then smiled.

"I had a most magical evening with the young prince," Caroline said. Something inside Klaus hurt a little. He narrowed his eyes and held out his arm.

"May I complete the magic by walking you back?" Klaus said.

"Do you trust me?" Caroline asked. Klaus was taken aback by her question. He knew he shouldn't trust her, but she had this quality that made him trust her completely. And it wasn't her beauty or her smooth mouth, it was something external. Something out of his reach that he didn't understand about her yet. He didn't want to lead her on so he shook his head.

"You understand, don't you?" Klaus said, lifting her hand and wrapping it around his arm.

"I do," Caroline replied simply.


End file.
